


As It Should Be

by supermariogirl



Series: Dimimi Week 2018 [6]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dimentio Fused With Mimi Instead Of Luigi, Dimimi Week, F/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 18:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi contemplates her situation and realizes she's fine with it.





	As It Should Be

Everything was black. She couldn't see anything. She hadn't in a very long time, and she wasn't sure if she would ever again. It didn't matter to her, though, as long as she was near him.

It all happened so fast and she never saw it coming. He did seem kinda shady, but everyone fell for his act anyway, including her.

It was a long and tedious fight, but together with their strengths combined(like the prophecy stated), they were powerful. Unfortunately, not powerful enough to win.

And now she was here. Wherever this place was. But she was not alone. He was with her. Next to her. Around her. Everywhere. And she was next to him. Their presences intermingled with each other perfectly.

But was she happy with this? Was she satisfied? As crazy as it sounded, she was perfectly fine with this. She was with him, and she would never be alone again.

If the others could see her now, they wouldn't believe it. But years of... whatever this was... changed her in a way. Unsure if it was for the better or for worse, she no longer cared. She was calm and at peace. And so was he. They were somewhere that let them be this way forever.

As it should be.


End file.
